Himeko's Angel
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: <html><head></head>She only wants a kiss. But it seems that her beloved Chikane is stubborn on denying Himeko wants a kiss… from her. CxH!</html>
1. part i: goodnight

_Hello dearest readers, I know; why are you making so much stories? Well, for one reason I really love Kannazuki no Miko. And this is the preview I posted on my blog._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko—but I can dream…

**Himeko's Angel**

**_part i:_**

_ good-night _

"Chikane_…_ please don't go." The dark-haired princess stopped for a moment, and shook her head before she closed the door behind her. Mumbling an apology, hoping Himeko's ear could catch it.

_It was then when her body was awfully aware of Himeko situated between her legs. The movie they were watching before sleep caught them had the credits rolling and background music playing. It was probably the sensual beats she felt echoing in her heart, or maybe it was the thoughts running through her head, but she felt Himeko more clearly, the body warmth emanating past the barriers of her clothing had warmed her in many ways.  
><em>

_"Himeko," she really didn't want to wake up the angel slumbering, peacefully so, but her arms were getting numb from the cut circulation. _"_Himeko, please awake._" __

_Her attention was mostly on Himeko, those shy features that managed to pull on her heart and awash her soul with burning needs and soft emotions, had weakened her resolve to wake the petite blonde wearing casual pajamas._

_Her back tensed when Himeko's head lolled back and rested on her shoulder, titled to the side and ghosting breath across the column of her sensitive neck._

_The pulse she felt from her abdomen felt like a hammer to her heart, as it settled between her legs. Chikane pulled her self-control from deep reserves, maintaining a calm inhale and exhale before her arms moved under Himeko's legs and back to lift her._

_She paused, securing her arms to hold the weight, the precious person that graced many of her dreams, and thoughts– she often wondered if Himeko would feel the same way__– maybe she did. Her heart felt joy, but the next minute,__ it was filled with dread as she walked the halls to Himeko's bedroom._

_In her younger years, exploring the curious realms of being human (often apathetic and sharp) as a mere teenager no different from the adults, it changed, so much, when she met Himeko__– by coincidence; purely accidental__– there was an invisible pull magnetizing her to the blonde._

_She couldn't escape, even when she didn_'_t want it. There would always be a part of her that did. That desperately yearned for Himeko_'_s heart and being. For the aspect of needing her soul and longing for Himeko past the lines of friendship, where it bordered on intimacy and general romance, but she felt it ignited something far more uncontrollable, more dangerous._

_Love. Chikane couldn_'_t say it was an unfortunate disease that was unlocked from Pandora's Box. That it was a sickness that could not be cured, or would not ever go away when one commanded. It stuck with you, until, it fell off._

_'Himeko, why is you that I am near, you make me want to take you in my arms and__…' She stopped that train of thought before it crossed the rules she made for herself; for the safety of Himeko. Not that she would as selfish to send Himeko away or distance herself_… it would make it worse than it already was. At least, for her being. People did say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Chikane was not interested to find out its truth.__

_Besides, she was selfish enough to keep Himeko here._

_"Chikane… chan," the voice of her beloved made Chikane pause, and she was aware of how close their faces were._

__________________Eyes of her dearest fluttered open, those violet depths were bright and akin to joy, they were deep with a foreign emotion she couldn't name, but then they closed sleepily; her breath hitched.  
><em>_________________

_______________________________"Kiss me._________________"__________________

__________________Moments passed, Chikane gulped.__________________

__________________Those lips parted, looking plump and soft________________…________________ her thoughts whirled________________…________________ wanting to kiss Himeko so much her heart threatened to explode________________…________________ her body grew hot in desire________________…________________ but her mind denied it. She wouldn't take advantage of Himeko, but her own lips tingled, wanting to feel Himeko, her body, every curve and dip and to taste the sensual scent wafting up; dizzying her and intoxicating her mind as though she drank alcohol. Even the thighs, clenched together; her hands__________–__________ that lay under mid-thigh__________–__________ could feel the wave of heat, this body was very warm________________…________________so very soft and sweet.__________________

___Never did she want someone so much, or need them by her side for an eternity. Chikane shook her head of any arousing thoughts, Himeko deserved someone much more better than her. But how could she deny such a request from her angel? ___

______________________"Kiss me, please." Her demand was a breathy whisper of ragged desire. The Himemiya's knees threatened to turn to jelly; her mind very much wanted to yield a kiss to those lips, her mind yelled clarity and reason not to. Himeko couldn't feel the same way, did she?______________________

______________________'Don't even think about it; surely she is merely dreaming of Oogami-san, I'm certain.'______________________

______________________She stopped in front of the ajar door, before she opened it. The bedroom of Kurusugawa Himeko was still the same, even after Chikane bequeathed it to her. The bed was neatly made, pillows fluffed and the lamp a dim light. The body in her arms was more than warm now, her arms tightened their hold as she made her way beside the bed. ______________________

______________________For a minute, Chikane didn't want to let go. She could not leave Himeko alone, but her mind reminded her of the kiss and she regrettably laid the petite body down. Catching the duvet in her hands, and covering the blonde so she wouldn't get cold. ______________________

______________________Her hands could still feel the smooth skin, warm to the touch and utmost fragrant. Still, she prepared herself to ready herself for the night, as she was washed with fatigue.______________________

______________________It was then when Himeko spoke in a hesitant manner before she could escape her temptation.______________________

______________________"Please__________________________________…__________________________________ "______________________

* * *

><p>In the dim light, Himeko sighed sadly. <em>Idiot, I want you so much. You drive me crazy.<em> She always did think she held no chance to be a romantic interest to the idol of Otatachibana Academy; but how could she? Himemiya Chikane was beautiful, wealthy, talented____________________________–____________________________ but not that she cared about those things____________________________–____________________________ she was always kind, and warm to Himeko. She often thought that she saw some type of emotion that went past their two-year friendship, but Chikane always seemed to confuse her.

The Himemiya hid her feelings, meaning it was hard work for Himeko to figure out if she felt the same way. Even with Oogami, her heart didn't beat as quickly, or did she have her mind blank when they kissed. That was why she wanted Chikane to kiss her.

But she couldn't give her hopes up yet.

* * *

><p><em>I'll finish it with a second part. Review or read!<em>

_Sorry for mistakes!_


	2. part ii: mist

_I know—long time due. But enjoy. ;) Okay?_

_**part two:** mist_

_"Chikane…don't run from me… I…" Eyes were more than piercing, they saw through her. Taking her soul piece by piece and making her feel so alive, keeping her grounded from the high she felt. What she wanted surely didn't mean that…_

_"…I want to love you." Himeko needed her as she felt for her, little butterflies of joy attacked her stomach. Moving closer to the opposite wall Himeko was leaning on; dread was impeding on her because she knew resisting would not be an answer to Himeko, who she knew was persistent to break down the barriers she put up._

_Her pulse quickened, heart hammering against her rib cage; why did Himeko not understand the reason of her distancing? She didn't want to deal with her thoughts, the desire to have Himeko. Imagining what she shouldn't have, sinning without any motive to._

_"Hi…Himeko…" Silence; her voice was low and vibrating against her vocal chords, she could hear how husky and… wanting it was. Perhaps she… was taking this in the wrong method. Himeko wanted her, certainly she did; her body did not dare lie of its passion, as her legs were awfully weak from the look of desire in those amethyst eyes, deep in emotion and so pulling to her soul._

_Inviting lips that parted, whispering her name, body close and intimate that, inside her, wanted to take her into her arms and beg for an eternity to be together. To show her feelings to Himeko._

_"Chikane-chan… should know I'm not going anywhere, my heart will forever be yours as long as you want it…" Hearing Himeko say that… was paradise, a surreal dream that knocked her heart with happiness._

_Her body trembled, eyes, dark and sapphire, wide with surprise, and joyous shock as little waves of heat attacked her body. Himeko really didn't need to say such things… her body moved closer with anxious steps to be more than closer to Himeko. Her whole mind was whispering tantalizing words, 'Himeko would love it if you touched her…'. _

_Himeko's scent was intoxicating to her nose, injecting arousal into her blood as it roared in her ears. The robe she wore after taking a shower was utmost a gift to her sight– a body soft from many embraces that tested her tight reign of control_… womanly curves developing, petite and light to carry. __

__It was no wonder why_… Oogami liked to lift her into his arms like a bride, strong will had kept her from storming over and taking Himeko away from his grasp. When she used to think jealousy was a petty emotion, too, it had to bite her_… she shook her head, suddenly aware of how much space was between them. ____

____Sandwiching Himeko by the wall and herself_… desire filling her like never before, soft breasts ghosting her own chest, teasing her senses. When had Himeko seemed so_…_____ 'breath-taking_…', but she always had been to her_…___

___"You_…are sure of this, Himeko?" Chikane lowered her head, feeling the hot pants, tingling her lips as they so desperately wanted to meet Himeko in a kiss. ____

____She didn't want to understand the world when moist lips met hers and arms rested on her shoulders, finger playing with her hair, often tickling the small hairs of her neck, an strong urge to fall to the fierce emotions in her heart, but that was not what worried her_…_____

Her eyes blearily opened, mouth tightly closed. She didn't want to be disappointed; again, over and over, that Himeko was not hers and not reciprocating her feelings that dug deep into her heart and melding themselves to her mind, always haunting. Reminding her, Himeko was not hers to be called, those lips that spoke her name with such innocence should have her mind arrested. Her stomach twisted in knots, losing the butterfly effect quickly after reality dawned and knocked her from her high.

Bitter remorse; or anguish washed over her in little pinches to her heart. Taking back that dream to be erased; it felt wrong to think– dream– of Himeko in that way, to hear such words were wearing away at her self-control, sleeping or not; it drove her mindless. It made her restless as she turned onto her side, thoughtful of the request she almost granted immediately to her beloved.

It couldn't be that Himeko would love such a person as herself, yearning aching her heart, cracks of regret she felt as she thought about why… why she let such an opportunity slide away from her fingers… Maybe she wasn't conscious, it had been late in the night, beyond their usual time to sleep and welcome dreams she knew would continue to grab her, trap her until Himeko was in her life as a person she could trust and love in public.

_Himeko why would you ever want me to kiss you? _Disbelief ran through her, oceanic eyes looking at the elegantly-carved stand that held an alarm clock and a lamp if she wished to read. But she didn't dare take her eyes off the lamp, because the door creaked open, shivers ran down her spine.

What was Himeko doing in here? She was to sleep…that's not what bothered her though, it was the tentative steps that came closer, as she closed her eyes and inconspicuously calmed her erratic breathing to appear as she was slumbering, and not the warm body that laid behind her. Arms that sneaked around her waist and held her in peace, hot breaths of air tickled her neck as her hair was pushed aside, and lips pressed against the graceful curve of her neck; she felt elated joy spill from her heart, and the beginnings of arousal to tingle her most private of areas. A hand splayed over her abdomen, rubbing the muscles that shifted from nerves.

She knew the body like it were her own, fitting to her side like a missing puzzle piece. _Himeko…Gods…it's so…so tempting…please don't do that…_

Her heart beat sped up, the lips on her neck moved to her pulse point, teeth nibbled lightly, changing directions to the shell of her left ear. She was momentarily glad, Himeko wouldn't know she was aroused and awake, aware of every movement and the heat of the petite body pressed against her own in a most intimate way. It was torture, though, she admitted that Himeko teased her in the most horrific way by surprising her.

_Maybe she forgot about her… demand._ She didn't dare say that she yearned for a kiss from Himeko because she was with someone, not her. Dreaming and wishing were entirely different subjects of her longing, they didn't capture her in any way, and she felt fear. Lingering behind the layers she painted on to protect herself, it didn't feel right to kiss Himeko when she was half unconscious… unconscious of the effect she branded on her soul, paining her and giving her a regret but she knew she wouldn't dare take advantage of a fragile situation.

Himeko…deserved more than that, if she truly needed to have Chikane kiss her, than what was the point of asking her in the first place? Himeko had Souma, she had her own demons to confront and regrets to confide. Yet she didn't dare kiss Himeko, because it was practically cheating… on her own promises that she would only get her daily dose of Himeko Happiness. Being by her, seeing her smiles was all she needed to continue living and enduring bittersweet torture.

Chikane held back the sigh wanting to escape, senses focusing on hands that interlocked fingers over her innocence, so close she could feel the warmth emanating from those soft hands. Though the thin fabric of her night dress was airy, it easily slid up, stopping at a slant.

Then, Himeko placed a kiss on her pulse point, licking lightly before moving back and leaning her weight on her elbow, she must've been gazing at her, because Chikane would almost feel the fire lapping at her skin, conscious of where they roamed.

The embrace, she needed again. Her body was calling out for Himeko, almost breaking her reserves to turn to her beloved and pull her back, then to place her hands where her desire needed to be sated most. To kiss those lips. Her left ear tingled, from where Himeko's mouth had been, fueling the inferno blazing in the pits of her stomach. The dream she had…was surreal, but this, with Himeko so near, was real. Not her imagination.

Where those eyes had travels, fingers danced lightly over her hips, dipping along the curves that her airy dressed managed to stick to; heart was quickly driving into overtime, her eyes opened. She was tired of this…

Torture she had to endure for so long, but it had only been hours since seeing Himeko off and the tight-lipped apology she didn't want to say but forced out for their own good. For Himeko's sake, because she knew once touching those lips, there was no turning back, no regrets or mistakes.

She knew what to want, who she wants. Chikane needed to follow her heart for once, knowing that her emotions for Himeko were more than friendly and could change their relationship if Himeko didn't feel the same way. She knew that this was a big risk of being rejected but what other choices did she have? If she continued to hide her feelings, distancing herself was not the solution, avoiding it was even worse, it would bring a palpable anguish with her every heartbeat. It would kill her from the inside out, so she figured now that it was better to get it done with. What her heart wants was the factor in knowing if Himeko reciprocated her feelings, but did Himeko know who to want?

_There is no going back, I guess… I don't think I'll regret… loving Himeko if she rejects me. This is life. Living. Being human. _Chikane sat up quickly, grabbing the hand on her hip and gripped it securely. Uncertain to where she was going with this.

"…Don't be scared, I was…awake the whole time…" _Figuring out what to do… _"…So please, listen." She turned her gaze onto Himeko, watching the face pinch in… fear? She blinked, suddenly, forming the words felt so hard.

It was just a simple statement she wanted to say, yet it crumbled her confidence to confess.

Himeko was kind, why would she want to accept her feelings when she had a guy most girls were gaga over? A dream boat that could provide Himeko with family, and it was socially recognized as acceptable, girls pairings (she rarely saw them) as she knew were respected, but it didn't stop the whispers of prejudice to spread around. Every word she had heard impacted her soul.

"…I…Himeko, what…" She felt inadequate words tie her tongue. Maybe it was better to ask a question first. "What do you think of…" Amethyst eyes regarded her curiously, the night making them gleam, and she found the courage to continue. "… Girl relationships?"

A puzzled look before dawning realization molded her cherubic features. The mouth thinned into a straight line, serious. She found herself squirming at the intensity in those eyes, anxious. Worried, even. "I don't mind at all. I'm not one to judge based on who is together by gender. Or looks and whomever my other half is, I don't care of the world." Chikane's heart palpitated, hopeful, lost and happy and she didn't care. Himeko gave her answer she needed to hear.

She smiled at Himeko winsomely, unconsciously though. "I'm glad."

"W-Why?" Some of Himeko's familiar traits came creeping back, such as her shyness and her usual blushing.

Chikane leaned closer, tantalizing Himeko to also beckon herself inches from her face. "As I…" Her hands laid on Himeko's thighs, aware of the hitch in breathing. And joyous. "…Now I know I have nothing to fear because it was all in my head and heart, that…"

Himeko leaned more, their noses touching, amethyst eyes dreamy, "Yeah…?" Her voice breathy.

"…I like you more than a friend should." The boulder, that laid on her should since finding that her feelings crossed into an intimate territory, was instantly gone and she felt that she could breath better.

Her body was flung back at the embrace, arms wrapped around her shoulders, a face so cute and blushing hid by the hollow of her neck, lips touching her collarbone. Teeth grazing her sensitized skin from before, like Himeko's teasing touches, and it awoke her intimate place with heat and gathering desire as a thigh pressed against her sacred mound. More and more until it was moving, her exhales hitching, and inhales sharp. What Himeko was doing was making her bothered in arousal and breathless. Trembles ran through her body, nerves jolting from the body against hers.

_It shouldn't…be going too fast…!_

She had to urge to feel skin, Himeko's skin. A primal want to whet her appetite; Himeko was sending constant messages that jumbled her brain and fogged her mind with desire.

Her hands laid on Himeko's dainty shoulders, pushing back, almost failing to repress her moan but she choked out lowly, "H-Hime…ko we s-should k…oh…keep it…at a pac… pace we are… Gods, Himeko…not there…" Whimpers escaped, she guessed this was their comfortable pace, but damnit! They have to settle some issues. It was foolish to continue as her desire overwhelmed her need to think that Himeko would be making a mistake.

"Chikane…" Himeko husked, murmuring against her throat and sending thrilling vibrations that boiled her blood. "…Don't you know how much I needed you? How much I have fallen for you…?" Her small hands quested under her dressed, caressing smooth skin, her inner thighs and placing her palm against her prominent nerve button, fingers stroking the wet sticky lace clothing covering her most private area. Chikane's back arched, eyes closing in bliss and mouth open.

Her body couldn't lie… it was submitting to the sweet caresses of Himeko, the lust, her heart roared with that feeling of ecstasy and happiness. The other hand drifted higher, slithering to her breasts aching for attention.

"Himeko…_Himeko_…_Himeko…!_ S…stop…" The word, had managed to make Himeko hesitant; to pause in her touches, and it was all Chikane needed to clear her mind. _Himeko, don't disappoint me…_She swung her feet off the bed, standing up on jelly legs. Taking little steps as she wanted to pace her frustration around.

"_I__…_You should think about this, Himeko." She looked at Himeko with clear eyes…hands shaking as she went to Himeko's side.

The features of her beloved crumbled in sadness, her heart was injected with pain, she didn't mean to make her sad. She just…wanted Himeko to think over things, over the future if this is what she wanted. She treaded carefully, feeling the cool drafts gliding over her skin.

"What is there to think about…Chikane? Do you not feel the same…? This heart is yours, from meeting you till eternity. Souma-kun can't take the place that you have, he may has what many want, but he can't provide what I need. Are you saying my feelings were mistaken?" That wasn't what concerned her, she wanted Himeko in her life, she needed Himeko to be certain this was what she wanted.

"No, Himeko! I love you, that is what scares me from going any further. We're from different statures of society. My family won't take well with knowing…I fancy a girl. That is taken…but it doesn't stop this feeling…from overwhelming me, it- this is reality. I realize dreams won't bring you happiness, it will be only an illusion. A mirage of what you want, who caught my heart is different…it's confusing after awhile, but living isn't an open book. I don't need money to bring me what I want, when I know it won't bring me you. I can't give you a family, or provide you protection from words. This world is not all accepting of gay relationships, even as society is changing."

"Chikane…you can be so dense. I don't need you to give me the world, I only want you and your heart, to be mine. I need your love by my side."

Himeko's hands clasped her own, gently intertwining them, fingers locking together. Was this following her heart? Laying completely vulnerable, hoping Himeko would love her the same way. Amethyst eyes connected with her gaze, intently thoughtful, sight of those mauve traveling her body brought the fire to lap at her skin again.

"Lay down," she ordered the blonde, embracing her petite body gently. The bed was more comfortable, the night more peaceful and her heart was brimming with happiness as she laid her head on the chest, covering a heart that she heard beating in rhythm to her own.

Silence for a while; "…Are you happy, Chikane?"

Chikane lifted her head up and captured soft lips in a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She murmured, before kissing Himeko again. A deft tongue prodding for entrance, lips parted and Chikane eagerly lapped at the sweetness, addicted.

"Yes…love you, my angel."

She smiled, pulling away, content with staying like this. "But I love you more."

"That's what you think…Chikane…"

"Oh…Himeko…"

* * *

><p>fin.<p>

_I hope that was to your liking. I think I rushed, because I finished it now. So…I might pull it back in to edit.  
>Sorry for mistakes.<em>

_Be content reading or review. Ja. Now I need to write the next chapter for 'Like no other'…_


End file.
